Perdida
by Krish2014
Summary: Una pequeña maestra agua se pierde en la capital de la nacion del fuego. Cuando choca con el principe Zuko ¿que pasara?


**Es la primera vez que escribo en este lugar, así que lamento si alguien es un poco Oc**

**Esto es cuando Zuko era niño y su madre aún vivía :)**

Ella corría y corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas de niña de ocho años, atrás los soldados del fuego la seguían de cerca

-¡tomen a la maestra agua!- escucho a alguno gritar. La niña corría y corría como alma volando en el viento, su cabello negro como la noche y ondulado como la marea no tan agitada se enfrentaba contra el viento. Sus ojos azules dejaban caer lágrimas cristalinas llenas de miedo. Su manito blanca tenía su capa negra que la protegía del viento y de la lluvia que arreciaba en el lugar. Hiso hielo una parte del suelo encharcado e hiso caer a varios guardias, pero corría y seguía corriendo

-¡detente!- escucha los gritos de los guardias que rodean el charco. La niña corre preguntándose qué hiso mal, no había robado a nadie, no había insultado a nadie ni hecho nada malo, pero en esa nación ser maestra agua era un delito por el cual te seguían. Lagrimas resbalaban con las gotas de lluvia ¡no! Ella quiere ser libre, quiere alejarse. Cae en un charco y se embarra su vestido azul, pero se levanta y sigue corriendo… no quiere terminar en las frías celdas.

Maldita sea la hora que nació, maldita la hora que descubrió ser maestra agua… y mala suerte la hora que lo descubrieron.

Era tan solo una niña sin padres, una niña más víctima de la soledad, una niña que se alimentaba con lo que ella lograba y una niña que salía adelante como podía.

Luego de una mala jugada por esa bruja loca llamada ¿Cómo? Hamma. Esa horrible bruja. Su corazón se estrujaba al recordar a esa mujer. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¡Corre! ¡Corre! Debía ir lejos, alejarse. Miro para atrás… lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

De repente choco ¡o no! Cayó al suelo sentada… sintió miedo. Levanto la vista tratando de contener el llanto, era un niño. El chico la miro, estaba vestido de una forma muy buena, sin duda era alguien de alta sociedad. El niño la miro sorprendido y luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La niña lo miro con temor

-lo siento… no voy a hacerte daño- dijo con voz preocupada. Ella lo miro desconfiada y luego se dio vuelta, sentía como los soldados se acercaban. Sintió su corazón latir de miedo. Vio como él también levanto la mirada y miro serio el lugar por donde venían los guardias

-¿eres una maestra agua?- murmuro arrodillándose junto a ella. La pelinegra lo miro llena de miedo y asintió. El niño la miro sorprendido y esbozo una amable sonrisa –puedo salvarte de ellos, debes confiar en mi- dijo volviendo a extender la mano. La niña volvió a mirar hacia atrás y respiro, parecía confiable

–ok…- murmuro ella mientras tomaba su mano. Una calidez recorrió el cuerpo de ambos antes de salir corriendo.

El niño parecía ser bastante hábil y reconocer todo el lugar. Saltaban de aquí haya hacia un lugar que al parecer el conocía. De pronto se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían, era una carroza. El niño abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir cerrando la puerta, los guardias pasaron de largo

-Zuko- dijo una mujer que estaba ahí dentro. La niña la miro juntando su manos y bajando la mirada -¿Quién es ella?- dijo con voz cariñosa y maternal

–no lo sé, la estaban siguiendo mamá ¿podemos ayudarla? Tan solo es una niña- dijo mientras le quitaba la capa y le ponía una limpia. La mujer la miro unos segundos y luego le sonrió a su hijo

–Claro cariño ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña de hermosos ojos color zafiro. Ella movió sus manos nerviosa y luego levanto su mirada mirando a la mujer

–Mi nombre es Nevay- murmuro nerviosa. Ambos acompañantes sonrieron

–Me llamo Zuko y soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego- dijo extendiéndole una mano

– ¿El príncipe?- murmuro ella asustada

–No te preocupes, siendo quien soy puedo cubrirte- dijo sonriendo cálidamente –yo soy su madre, Ursa- explica la mujer acariciando amorosamente su cabello -¿A dónde te llevamos? Tus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo Ursa preocupada

–yo me protejo sola, soy huérfana y busco donde quedarme- dijo con tono triste la niña. La mujer y el niño se miraron mutuamente

–puedes quedarte en el palacio, como una niña de compañía- hablo el muchacho. Nevay los miro y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisita

-¿me dejaran entrar?- murmuro ella. La mujer le sonrió con ternura

–Desde hoy vivirás con nosotros Nevay, considérame una tutora cariño- dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo

-¿enserio?- dijo emocionada. Ambos asintieron y ella sonrió con alegría

–Cuando lleguemos te daré ropa nueva, te peinare distinto y te mostrare el palacio- sonrió la mujer.

Nevay agradeció y asintió, ahora tendría un lugar para vivir mejor y una familia.

Tomo la mano del niño y le sonrió. Esa primera sonrisa sincera que a ninguno se le iba a olvidar nunca.


End file.
